


Joan Dries Off

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera accidently spills water on Joan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joan Dries Off

Yet another long day had lead Joan and Vera to the office, and the vodka, once again. It had become a semi-regular thing, always initiated by Joan, but something they had both started looking forward to doing.

Today had been stressful, with several new prisoners arriving and some issues in the kitchen taking up much of the time, and now their shifts were officially over, the two women had retired to Joan's office, removing their ties, jackets and shoes before taking seats next to each other, bottles of vodka and tonic water open in front of them.

They had the first drink in silence, and the first half of the second.

"Thank you for today, Vera. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Ah, you'd have managed. The other officers would have dealt with it."

"Without anywhere near as much organisation, professionalism and competence," Joan smiled, before swallowing the rest of her drink in one mouthful.

Vera blushed and looked down, before picking up her glass to cover up her embarrassment. She had never found it easy to take compliments and she could hardly face them from Joan in particular, loving and hating them in equal measure.

As Vera placed her now-empty glass back on the desk, still looking down, she inadvertantly knocked the four pencils out of their perfect alignment, causing one to roll onto the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Vera moved to retrieve the pencil, but Joan stopped her.

"I'll get it," the governor stated, sliding gracefully down to the floor, kneeling before reaching under the desk for the lost item.

Neither of them was sure exactly how it happened, but Vera started pouring new drinks for them both. Two drinks in quick succession had made her clumsy, however, and the weight of the tonic bottle in her small hands caused it to slip, spilling a long stream of the liquid on the desk, and over the edge, onto the governor.

"What the...?!" the older woman gasped, as she stood up, the recovered pencil in her hand.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Vera took in the sight of the older woman, shirt wet and clinging to her body, tendrils of wet hair escaping from her bun.

Surprisingly, Joan didn't seem particularly bothered about the incident. Maybe she was feeling the effects of the alcohol as well.

"There is a towel in my bathroom, Vera, if you would be so kind," Joan said as she reached up to let her hair down completely.

Vera obliged, entering the door to the governor's private bathroom and returned with a green hand towel.

"Is this the only one you have? I can get a bigger one from the laundry room if you want?"

"And use one the inmates have done who-knows-what with? No, Vera. This will do," Joan sounded disgusted at the very idea.

"They're clean, Joa..."

"No!" the older woman snapped, standing up as she began to unfasten the buttons her shirt with difficulty, fumbling due to a combination of the wet buttons and her annoyance at her predicament.

"Let me," Vera said, lifting her hands to Joan's shoulders and pushing her back, until she was sitting on the edge of her desk.

Joan tried to push her away at first, but the younger woman's small fingers managed to grip the plastic buttons with ease, working quickly as Joan reluctantly let her continue.

Vera held the small towel up as Joan removed her wet shirt, before throwing onto the chair she had recently vacated. Checking her bra, she realised that the tonic water had soaked through to that as well. She paused for a moment, causing Vera to turn her head away to allow the governor to remove the item with a semblance of privacy, at least.

Joan placed her bra on top of the discarded shirt and, with both hands, grabbed the towel Vera was still holding up, holding it tightly against her bare breasts.

"In my locker there is a sports bag, Vera. If you don't mind, can you get the t-shirt from it?"

Vera nodded and picked the governor's keys up from the desk before unlocking the locker. Ignoring the various mobile phones on the shelf, Vera bent down to open the bag at her feet and unzipped it, soon finding the plain white t-shirt folded neatly amongst various other items.

Vera pulled the top over Joan's head and held first one sleeve and then the other out, so her boss could put her arms through while still having a hand free to hold the towel close at all times. As the governor pulled the t-shirt down, Vera pulled the towel away, studiously avoiding the sight of the other woman's erect nipples straining against material thin enough to display a hint of their colour.

"Um..." Vera found herself unwilling to step back from the other woman, choosing instead to lift the towel to her head, "Your hair is still wet."

Joan opened her mouth to protest, but stopped as she heard the hitch in her deputy's breathing, and looked up to see the blush on her cheeks as she ran the towel over her hair. After a minute or so, Joan raised a hand to Vera's arm, stopping her, smiling warmly.

"That's enough, Vera. Thank you."

Vera smiled back as she put the towel on the chair with the governor's other wet things, then moved to tidy Joan's hair, running her fingers through it gently, sighing with pleasure at the feel of the soft strands.

"Mmmm," Joan murmered, "That feels nice."

"Y...y...yes," Vera managed, her fingers slowing as she looked down at Joan, into her eyes, then at her slightly-parted lips, then at her eyes again.

"Vera..." Joan whispered, moving her face slowly towards her deputy, not realising what she was doing until she felt their lips meet.

Vera gasped, a combination of surprise and pleasure, then pressed her lips harder to the other woman's. The kiss was relatively chaste at first, both women being a little nervous about what might happen next. However, at practically the same moment their mouths opened to give access and as their tongues slowly entwined, Vera's arms wrapped around her boss's neck and she moved even closer to where she was still perched on the desk, placing herself between Joan's legs. Joan's arms reached around Vera and as her left arm held the small woman tight, her right ran up and down her back, finally coming to rest on the curve of her bum.

As she felt the hand over her skirt, Vera let out a small, but throaty, moan, causing Joan to smile and increase her grip on the other woman. Vera leant back slightly, then moved to Joan's neck, kissing, sucking and biting gently. The governor's gasp of pleasure, followed by a long moan, encouaged Vera on further. Her left hand moved over the other woman's shoulder and down, before landing on her breast and pausing for a moment to enjoy the nipple against her palm, before beginning to carress it gently. Joan moaned again as Vera ran her thumb over the erect nipple before taking it gently between her thumb and forefinger.

"Vera..." Joan managed, somewhere between a moan and gasp, "Vera..."

"Yes?" Vera murmered.

"We shouldn't...be...doing this..."

Vera's mouth and hand paused, her head moving back but her hand remaining where it was touching the other woman, disappointment flooding through her.

"But...Joan..." was all she managed before she was interrupted.

"No!" Joan laughed gently, looking at Vera with eyes flooded with arousal, "I mean...not here. Let me...let me take you home."

Vera bit her lip and looked at Joan, the arousal in her eyes mixed with something else.

"Um...Joan...," she began hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"I want to. It's just...I...I mean...I'm not exactly...I haven't...I don't know if..."

Joan smiled, raising a hand to push a strand of hair behind the younger woman's ear gently, "I know. It's okay. We can take things slowly. As slowly as you need. It's fine. Let me make you dinner?"

"Okay," Vera smiled, "Then what?"

"Whatever you want," Joan said, standing up and taking Vera's hand, leaning down to kiss her softly, "It's totally up to you."

Vera grinned, then looked at the floor, feeling shy.

"I have a couple of ideas," she said, pulling Joan towards the door, suddenly very eager to get to Joan's house.


End file.
